


Entitled

by Significant_What



Series: and the sun so loved the moon [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Teenagers, meaning scrabble, mentions of questionable activities, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significant_What/pseuds/Significant_What
Summary: I don't usually do short ficlets. However, sometimes I can't help myself. I blame Ed Sheeran.





	Entitled

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do short ficlets. However, sometimes I can't help myself. I blame Ed Sheeran.

Nico likes watching Will. This is no secret; he doesn’t exactly hide the way his eyes linger on Will every chance he gets, be it during lunch or by the camp fire or in the councelor briefing. He’ll blush when someone (Leo or one of the Stolls, usually) points it out, oh hell, he’ll blush terribly, but he doesn’t deny it or look away.

”Whatever”, he says, smirking a little, and most people think it’s the most disturbing sight they’ve seen in weeks. ”I think I’m entitled to.”

Because he is. He’s entitled to watch Will as much as he likes. He’s entitled to Will’s smiles and blushes, too, and to some lingering looks from Will as well. Nico is entitled to hold Will’s hand and tangle their fingers together under the table, and to kiss Will’s cheek when Will says good night to him in front of the Hades cabin after the nightly sing-along.

Sure, Nico is entitled to many other things as well. As a full time camper, he is allowed certain freedoms considering field trips to the city, and so he gets his hands on take away McDonald’s once a month. As the head of the Hades cabin, Nico has access to the game room in the big house and is able to beat every high score in all the games on the console. By being the only child of Hades in Camp Half-Blood, Nico is allowed a certain freedom and privacy not many campers have, and he gets to stay in his cabin all by himself, spare for those times Hazel pays him a visit.

That being said, watching Will may still very well be Nico’s favorite entitlement.

Will is beautiful to look at. His features are soft but defined, his eyes joyful but sincere. There’s a dusting of freckles across his high cheek bones, a little more pronounced than the few little dots his siblings have, and when he smiles he gets dimples on both of his cheeks. Every time Will concentrates really hard, he knits his brows together tightly, and Nico almost reaches out to smooth the crease with the tips of his fingers. When Will does inventory in the infirmary and has to do calculations that make his head ache, he bites his lower lip, sometimes hard enough to draw blood, and then he absentmindedly picks up the self-formulated lip balm that has a tiny dose of ambrosia in it.

Nico could stare Will for hours. He almost doesn’t care about the whispers around camp, or that Jason is definitely reporting everything back to Reyna, or that Piper is running a campaign to get Nico and Will featured in the next camp bead in the lack of any other important events.

Nico is entitled. And the best part is that he’s the only person entitled to see Will like _this_.

It hasn’t really been that many times that Will has sneaked into the Hades cabin after curfew, but it’s already becoming a habit Nico could very well get used to. Nico doesn’t know how he does it without getting caught, but a few nights a week, about twenty minutes after lights out in the Apollo cabin, there’s a knock on the east side window of the Hades cabin, and Nico gets up to see Will’s grinning face and those damn dimples that make Nico’s heart feel strange and full.

Nico isn’t an idiot, he’s well aware that Will is supposed to sleep in his own cabin, especially as the head of the Apollo cabin. He knows that they could get in a lot of trouble if they’re caught or if one of Will’s siblings rats them out. But the rules are sometimes really stupid. It’s not like they’re even doing anything scandalous, they’re not Percy and Annabeth or Travis and Katie. Most of the time they’re so tired from the day’s activities that they just go straight to sleep. If they’re feeling adventurous, however, they might go for a round of – gasp! – Scrabble.

But it always ends up like this. Will, being the son of a sun god, is an early riser, which basically means he’s useless by midnight. He curls up on the wall side of Nico’s bed, blankets up to his chin and nose buried to the corner of Nico’s pillow, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to see Nico join him. And Nico always does, a little flushed and wearing Will’s hoodie for warmth (definitely not because it smells nice), trying not to show just how pleased he is that Will is there with him, slipping under the covers and squeezing his freezing toes between Will’s always warm feet.

Will is always beautiful, but sleepy Will is adorable. With eyes closed, he reaches out and fumbles a little before his hand finds Nico’s, and then there’s a small smile as their fingers twine and Will pulls them under the pillow. Will nuzzles his pillow, and sometimes tries to make conversation about something funny that happened in the infirmary, and once he was even so tired that he muttered something about the pillow smelling like Nico. (Nico was a blushing mess long after Will had fallen asleep.)

A content sigh leaves Will’s lips, and a huff of warm air tickles Nico’s face. They’re so close that their noses are almost touching. Nico wants to lean just that tiny bit closer and trace the curve of Will’s lips with his own, but restrains himself to just watching the soft shadows on Will’s cheeks.

”Hey, Nico”, Will whispers after a while, when Nico thinks that he’s been asleep for minutes already, and momentarily tightens the grip he has on Nico’s fingers.

Nico doesn’t say anything, just hums in acknowledgement and squeezes Will’s hand back.

”You’re staring again.”

Nico wants to giggle. Of course he’s staring. For so long he didn’t allow himself to feel this way about anyone; now that he’s made his peace with it, now that he’s _entitled_ , he takes every chance he gets to look at Will, even in the dark of the night when he’s so tired his eyes burn from lack of sleep.

”I know”, is what Nico says this time, unable to keep the smile from his voice, and doesn’t even think about looking away. He sees the twitch in the corner of Will’s mouth, the indication Will would smile too if he wasn’t too tired.

Will cracks one eye open. Only slightly, but enough for Nico to see a sliver of the softest blue. Will’s eyes are so expressive, and when he’s sleepy and about to fall asleep he simply can’t hide anything from Nico. And what Nico sees now is a look of affection, unfiltered and pure, and it makes his throat tighten and his stomach flip and a dozen other funny things happen to his heart, just like that.

”I like it.” And then both of Will’s eyes are closed again, and Nico is left with a blush on his cheeks and a quickly growing smile on his lips.

Nico closes his eyes too and shuffles a little closer. They’re chest to chest now, and their breaths are definitely mingling between them, and Nico only realizes how chilly the tip of his nose is when he touches it to Will’s cheek. Will doesn’t move away, though, but instead leans their foreheads together and relaxes further. Nico’s hand is getting numb under Will’s head, but he doesn’t care; if Nico is entitled to watch Will, then Will most definitely is entitled to make Nico’s hand fall asleep.


End file.
